planet_loserfandomcom-20200215-history
Random Adventures/Enemies
Don't wanna die? Here's what you need to know about the enemies and when you'll encounter them! HP means health, AT is attack, DF is defense, LV is max level, and CL is classes. Remember that. The number in parentheses is how much it will add once they level up. ='ENEMIES'= ''Chapter 1ne Click here. Chapter 2wo 'Wildbeatsie' Dark manifestations of the same magic the ''Four Masks utilize. They seem to be dangerous. They seem to do lots of damage. *'STATS' **HP: 10 **AT: 10 **DF: 10% **LV: 4 **CL: Nightmare *'MOVESET' **''Magia Negra'': Do AT Nightmare damage. 'Wilderbeatsie' IT'S WILDER THAN BEFORE! You might need help here! *'STATS' **HP: 40 **AT: 40 **DF: 40% **LV: 40 **CL: Nightmare *'MOVESET' **''Megia Negra'': Do AT^4 Nightmare damage. Can't attack afterwards for 4''' turns. **''Pierce Blast'': Do '''AT*4 Nightmare damage. Ignores DF and shields. **''Wild Absorb'': Sacrifice a Wildbeatsie for 40 HP. **''Splitting Up'': DEATH EFFECT - Splits into 4''' '''Wildbeatsies. Add 1''' more with each '''Wildbeatsie sacrificed. 'Hedgeblobs' Not really hedgehogs, but they're spiky Blobs. Not to be confused with Spiky Merverts. *'STATS' **HP: 20 (+2) **AT: 10 (+2) **DF: 20% **LV: 10 **CL: Pyro/Iron *'MOVESET' **''Sharp Blah'': Do AT Iron damage. **''Pyro-Singsong'': Do AT Pyro damage. 'Pancake Peggy' Flatter than a Flat Earther's mind. *'STATS' **HP: 40 (+5) **AT: 20 (+5) **DF: 20% **LV: 10 **CL: Basic *'MOVESET' **''Ran Over'': Do AT Basic damage. **''Oh No U Di'n't!!!: '''PASSIVE': Immune to all attacks, but not effects. **''Oh Yeah U Did!: '''ACTIVE': Five turns later, this leaves the battlefield. Wimp. 'Daring Do' How did SHE get in here? Well, she thought Tumb3rland was a dungeon. *'STATS' **HP: 50 **AT: 50 **DF: 25% **LV: 1 **CL: Critter/Fighter/Smarty *'MOVESET' **''Hat Toss'': Do AT Fighter damage. **''Improbable Dodging Skills'': PASSIVE: Has a 75% chance to dodge attacks. 'Big Box of Bad(ness)' Why? Well, why not? *'STATS' **HP: 250 **AT: 5 **DF: 25% **LV: 1 **CL: Block *'MOVESET' **''Taken Over'': Do 5''' Block damage to an enemy and it takes '''10 damage each turn for 3''' turns. **''Trap Card'': '''DEATH EFFECT: When defeated, do 50 damage to everyone. 'Spooky' Spookies are 21-block monsters. *'STATS' **HP: 25 (+1) **AT: 5 (+1) **DF: 25% **LV: 21 **CL: Undead *'MOVESET' **''Spook'': Do AT Undead damage. **''Stolen Heart'': Do 5''' Magic damage. Heal this for '''5. **''Rest in Pieces'': DEATH EFFECT: When defeated, make 21 Wunsies. 'B01NG B01NG B377Y' Wow, she's... creepy. *'STATS' **HP: 100 (+5) **AT: 100 (+5) **DF: 25% **LV: 6 **CL: Nightmare/Bouncy *'MOVESET' **''CREEPY BOUNCE'': Do AT/2 Nightmare damage and AT/2 Bouncy damage. **''The Anti-Golden Pouch'': PASSIVE: Every turn, heal this for 100 HP. 'T-Pose-itu' It's not funny. *'STATS' **HP: 50 **AT: 25 **DF: 25% **LV: 1 **CL: Windy/Sunny *'MOVESET' **''SPINY!?: Do 'AT' Iron damage. **''Nope, LOL: After 4''' turns, this leaves the battlefield. **''Curse of the Worst'': '''DEATH EFFECT: When defeated, spawn two more T-Pose-itus unless it is cursed. 'Sally' She's a menace. *'STATS' **HP: 200 **AT: 50 **DF: 25% **LV: 1 **CL: Magic/Sunny/Smarty *'MOVESET' **''The Only Move'': Do AT damage. 'Bitterie' Originally named "Sweetie", but Sally thought she wasn't that sweet. *'STATS' **HP: 50 **AT: 20 **DF: 25% **LV: 1 **CL: Magic/Sunny/Confection *'MOVESET' **''Aftertaste'': Do AT/2 damage to an enemy and it takes AT damage each turn for 2''' turns. '''Kaykaykay Say her name and you'll amuse yourself. *'STATS' **HP: 50 **AT: 20 **DF: 25% **LV: 1 **CL: Magic/Sunny/Critter *'MOVESET' **''Roar'': Do AT Volume damage. '"Cadenza"' She looks... weird... *'STATS' **HP: 50 **AT: 20 **DF: 25% **LV: 1 **CL: Magic/Sunny/Nightmare *'MOVESET' **''Love Drainage'': Do AT Magic damage to an enemy and its AT is lowered by 50%. **''Wooden Clone'': Create a copy of an ally or enemy. Its stats are reduced by 50% and lasts for 3''' turns. **''Friendship is Gross'': '''PASSIVE: 99% of any attack by Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, or Twilight Sparkle is deflected to a random enemy. 'Birdïe' Birdie's bigger and better brother. *'STATS' **HP: 1000 **AT: 25 **DF: 5% **LV: 1 **CL: Bouncy/Critter/Windy *'MOVESET' **''Chirp'': Do 15 Windy damage. Has a 50% chance of stunning an enemy. **''Bonuce'': Do AT Bouncy damage. **''Air Blast'': Do AT*2 Windy damage but also lose 5''' HP. '''Lumbud They may be cute, but there's nothing that hurts worse than the truth. *'STATS' **HP: 35 (+5) **AT: 40 (+10 per 3 levels) **DF: 5% (+5% per 6 levels) **LV: 50 **CL: Basic/Green *'MOVESET' **''Axe Chop'': Do AT Iron damage. 'Lumbud (Log)' Yikes... that log looks like it can kill! KILL IT FAST! *'STATS' **HP: 35 (+5) **AT: 200 **DF: 5% (+5% per 6 levels) **LV: 50 **CL: Basic/Green *'MOVESET' **''Throw Log'': CHARGE 5 '- Do 'AT damage to all enemies. Becomes a Lumbud, keeping its HP and current level. 'Tik Tak Torturer' One of the WORST enemies in Numberland! *'STATS' **HP: 270 **AT: 81 **DF: 0% **LV: 1 **CL: Block/Moon *'MOVESET' **''Nine-Way Tie'': Do 9''' Block damage to nine random things. EACH. **''Spam'': Do '''27 damage to everything. 'Yu & Rei' LOOKIE! It's Yu & Rei. Seem to be acting oddly though. HMM! *'STATS' **HP: 500 **AT: 5 **DF: 0% **LV: 1 **CL: Undead/Random *'MOVESET' **''Sore!: Does 'AT' ('x2''' if Yu or Rei is alone) Undead Damage to your team. Only usuable by Rei. **''Hoissa''!: Does AT*4 Undead Damage to a random enemy, 50% chance to miss. Only usuable by Rei. **''Acho! Silent Step'': Confuses up two enemies. Only usuable by Yu. **''Trick-or-Trick'': Can only be used by''' Yu'. Throws a jack-in-a-box which summons either a '''Slammer', Hider, or Verde. ***'Verdes' are normal. ****'STATS' *****HP: 4 *****AT: 5 *****DF: 10% *****LV: 1 *****CL: Green ***'Slammers' do heavy damage but they have a HUGE chance to miss. ****'STATS' *****HP: 5 *****AT: 5 *****DF: 0% *****LV: 1 *****CL: Iron ***'Hiders' don't do heavy damage but their dodging skills make up for this. ****'STATS' *****HP: 3 *****AT: 4 *****DF: 45% *****LV: 1 *****CL: Smarty ***All these ghosts can be stunned with Pyro, Lightning, and Sunny, and can be instantly killed if a vacuum cleaner-like attack is used on them, such as Inhales. In short, Yu is more on the supportive side. *Together Attacks **''Grave Mist'': Call in a random enemy. **''Tombstone Storm'': Does a whooping AT*5 Undead damage to a random enemy, but it has a 10% chance to miss. GOOD LUCK WITH THAT MOVE. **''Heavy Haze'': All enemies has halved damage for one turn. Has a chance to backfire. **''Bat Storm'': Bats come in and do Undead damage to you. Does 1'''~AT*3' damage. **''Rest in Peace: It has a 5% chance to strike, and if it strikes it's instant death. ='WAVES'= 'Chapter 1ne' Click here. 'Sector 2A' ''Wave 4orty-6ix: No. More. Blobs. ...in This Sector, at Least. *'Wildbeatsie''' 1 (x4) ''Wave 4orty-7even: Zippy Zap'' *'Wildbeatsie' 4 (x4) *'Zapper' 10 (x4) *'Voltabolt' 15 ''Wave 4orty-8ight: You Don't Know Flapjacks'' *'Pancake Peggy' 1 *'Hedgeblobs' 1 (x5) ''Wave 4orty-9ine: Reading Rainbow (Dash) *'Rainbow Bloon''' 2 (x7) *'Daring Do' 1 ''Wave 50fty: The Unfinished Wave'' *'???' 1 *'Wildbeatsie' 1 (x4) *'4our' 1 (x4) ''Wave 5ifty-1ne: Let. It. Go. *'White Bloon''' 1 (x10) *''Snowstorm'': Every wave, do 10 Polar damage to everyone. *''Slippy-Slidey Ice Classes'': You can only use fighters with Polar and/or Hydro classes. ''Wave 5ifty-2wo: Déjà Vu? *'White Bloon''' 1 (x10) *''Snowstorm'': Every wave, do 10 Polar damage to everyone. *''Not This Time'': You cannot use fighters with Polar and/or Hydro classes. ''Wave 5ifty-3hree: Fire and Ice'' *'Black Bloon' 1 (x10) *'White Bloon' 1 (x10) *''Snowfirestorm'': Every wave, do 10 Polar damage and 10 Pyro damage to everyone. ''Wave 5ifty-4our: Square, Square'' *'Big Box of Bad(ness)' 1 ''Wave 5ifty-5ive: Spooky Scary Twenty-One'' *'Spooky' 1 ''Wave 5ifty-6ix: Wild Beasts'' *'Wildbeatsie' 1 (x20) ''Wave 5ifty-7even: Clonies and Cronies'' *'B01NG B01NG B377Y' 1 *'Pancake Peggy' 1 (x5) *''I DON'T GET IT.: Every turn, spawn a '''T-Pose-itu'. ''Wave 5ifty-8ight: Sally is Silly'' *'Squareblob-4' 1 *'Zappour' 1 *'Sally' 1 *'Bitterie' 1 *'Kaykaykay' 1 *'"Cadenza"' 1 ''Wave 5ifty-9ine: Four is Death'' *'Squareblob-4' 80 *'Zappour' 80 ''Wave 60xty: Butterfly in the Sky'' ''Round 60-1: Frog Wild III'' *'G.I.F.' 1 (x10) ''Round 60-2: Revenge'' *'Birdïe' 1 'Sector 2B' ''Wave 6ixty-1ne: The Missing Wave'' *'Blob' 5 (x100) ''Wave 6ixty-2wo: Test of the Best'' ''Round 62-1: Trial One'' *'Zapper' 10 (x4) *'Voltabolt' 15 ''Round 62-2: Trial Two'' *'Mylarcat' 5 (x10) ''Round 62-3: Trial Three'' *'Spiky Mervert' 8 (x2) ''Round 62-4: Trial Four'' *'4our' 4 (x4) ''Wave 6ixty-3hree: The Lumbuds Have Arrived... I Guess'' *'Lumbud' 1 (x5) *'Lumbud (Log)' 1 (x5) ''Wave 6ixty-4our: Hello Despair'' *'Wildbeatsie' 4 (x4) *''Despair'': Every turn, do a random amount of damage to everyone. *''Doom'': Every turn, double the number of Wildbeatsies. ''Wave 6ixty-5ive: Just as Bad as Gab Crabs'' *'Wilderbeatsie' 40 *'Wildbeatsie' 4 (x4) ''Wave 6ixty-6ix: ... * ''Wave 6ixty-7even: Blue'' * * Category:RA